Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventionally, there has been a need for an efficient memory management method. For example, for minimizing fragmentation of a free memory, a known database processing unit classifies data to be stored in a memory into two types of actual processing data and a parameter required for that process.
Additionally, the database processing unit arranges the one data from a high-level address and the other data from a low-level address so as to prevent these data from being mixed in the memory. Thus, separating a memory area for data, which have different properties (such as a time period for being allocated) in the memory, reduces memory fragmentation.